


Of Superboys and Their Speed

by Copper_Walnut



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe eventually more than fluff?, One Shot Collection, So if you're uncomfortable with that..., Wally Whump, kissing though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Walnut/pseuds/Copper_Walnut
Summary: What happens when you put Baby Lightning and a Super Clone into different scenarios...





	1. In Which Flash Doesn't Trust Hands.

Holding Hands:

Conner gripped Wally's hand as they walked to Superman's quarters in the Watchtower.

"Promise you wont leave me." Conner whispered gruffly. Wally squeezed his hand back,

"Never Con, never." Conner relaxed at the sight of his ... friend's smile . The door with Superman's insignia loomed above the pair.

"Wally, are you sure he won't hate me?" The tired tone of Superboy's voice tore at Wally's insides. Conner had been thinking about this for weeks, and clearly he hadn't been getting much sleep. Wally stared into Conner's clear blue eyes. 

"Supey you look at me," Wally held Superboy's face towards him. "If he doesn't accept you this time, I'm gonna kick him in the nuts with a Kryptonite boot, and I'll teach you the ways of wallowing in ice-cream!"

Superman watched the two boys from around the corner. Their hands clasped together, and Superb- no, his son gazing fondly at the smaller of the two. It was the same look he gave Lois when she was rambling about a new story she was interested in. They weren't so different after all. A red blur stilled next to him, narrowing its eyes at Conner. 

"Flash, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Monitor Duty."

"I'm watching those hands."


	2. In Which Zoom Leads to Cuddling-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One-shot takes place in a reverse Bat-fam AU, so Dick's the second youngest, and Damian's the Oldest, and Wally is the youngest of the Batfamily.

**\- And Older Brothers Can Be a Nuisance**

 "Conner promise you'll stay with me." The brunette wrapped his body tighter around his ginger charge.

"I have to, Dick would probably kill me if I didn't." He smirked "But I would never let you go anyways."

Wally snuggled further into the warmth, practically purring. The soft vibrations he gave off soothed both of them.

"If you let me get killed all of the Batfamily would be after you, not to mention Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal."

"You mean the entire League?" They chuckled. 

"Conner what if Zoom really does find me?"

"Then he'll get the crap beaten out of him before he even lays  hand no you." Conner said it so finitely Wally almost believed it himself, but he was raised by a Bat. He was trained to be a skeptic. 

"I hope you know you're a great cuddler Conner." With soft smiles they drifted off to sleep.

"Dick do you have the camera?" Jason sniggered.

"Of course I have the camera, this is great blackmail for our baby bro."

"You know Damian and B are going to flip their shit when they find out, they'll probably kick Conner's body parts out of the house after ripping him apart."

"Why would father and I kick Conner out of the Manor?"

"GAHHH! No reason, um...Conner is standing guard so well, off of the bed with no touching.

"Dick, what was that? They're so in for it now." Jason smirked mischievously.

"Wanna record it?"

 

 


	3. Large Shirts and Pale Skin

Conner flushed at the sight of the body on his bed. His shirt pooled around Wally's frame. A pale porcelain collarbone peeked out of the collar. Though unfortunately to Conner, Wally's freckled shoulders were covered by the black fabric. The red crest of the mighty House of El blared loudly and brightly on the red head's chest, like a mark, like Superboy had claimed him. Conner shook the other teen awake, as gently as a Superboy can. 

"H-huh, wha?" Wally rasped groggily.

"You need to wake up Wally, Barry will be looking for you soon."

"No, I w-nna st-y longer." he whined, Conner let out a deep chuckle at the childish tone.

"Maybe a bit longer." Superboy placed a soft kiss on a pale collarbone, then slipped into bed behind his lover. 


	4. Of Barrys andTheir Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wasn't planning on coming out yet, and Barry might want to kill his boyfriend.

Somehow Superboy had managed to climb through Wally's window, one would think he wouldn't fit. But he managed. Maybe it was because of his sole motivation, his only reason for fitting through that implausibly small space. Wally had a bad day.

Yes. The Superboy decided to sneak out of Mount Justice because his secret boyfriend had a bad day. Wally had seen a bad patrol, there was a victim in a fire he was too slow to save, and a test he was too fast to concentrate on, and a hundred other things he thinks are his fault. So Conner laid next to Wally, cradling his head under his chin. He whispered comforting words to the curled up figure, and Wally felt warmer than he had in a while. Wally looked up into Conner icy-blue eyes that defrosted just for him,

"Conner, I love you." Wally was scared he had never felt like this, mindless flirting never yielded any dates, and Wally was quite oblivious to any and all relationship on-goings.

 

Superboy looked shocked, his blue eyes widened, and he leaned forward. Their lips collided softly, and Wally let out a small noise of surprise causing Conner to smile into their kiss. And they laid their on the feather soft comforter whispering 'I love you's and sharing soft emotion-filled kisses.

 

Until they ware broken apart by a loud crash in the doorway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry thought he was doing his nephew a favor by bringing him a bowl of his favorite ice cream combination. The Mint-Chocolate-Chip-&-Coffee was starting to run. He traipsed up the stairs not using his speed, a rule Iris instated after that last time one of the resident speedsters had taken a tumble down it.  As Barry reached Wally's door it felt a little drafty, like someone had left a window open, but they were a family with two superheroes, they wouldn't be that careless. Barry hoped Wally would be up to talking to him. Wally had seen a bad patrol, there was a victim in a fire he was too slow to save, and a test he was too fast to concentrate on, and a hundred other things he thinks are his fault. And Barry needed his favorite nephew to know none of the things that happened were his fault, he needed Wally to know that he and Iris loved him. and really an B+ on a test isn't bad. But when the Flash's alter ego walked into Wally's room, he was not expecting two occupants in the bed, he also wasn't expecting them to be kissing and whispering loving words to each other. 

 'Well...I guess the feeling loved part is covered' he thought as he dropped the bowl. The loud clattering broke the couple apart, and Barry thought he saw Superman in bed with his precious baby nephew, he was ready to punch the scoundrel. But then he realized that the face was younger and more stone-faced than Superman's. Thank goodness, Clark was a good friend, it would have been a shame if he had to murder him. 

"Uncle Barry!" Wally screeched a deep flush forming on his face, "Get out!" Barry took the message and zoomed out of the door closing it.

"Use protection." He called through the door. He would trust Wally...for tonight.

Now, to call Dinah and tell her to come get her son, Barry needed to have a full on interrogation to make sure the Superboy was good enough for his baby. Oh, Iris was going to be so mad that she didn't find out first. Barry grinned.


	5. In Which M'gann is a Good Friend...

...Who Can Get Behind This Shipping Business 

Wally curled further in on himself in the corner of Mount Justice’s kitchen. His vibrating form chipped pieces of the granite flooring of the mountain.

“Stop over-reacting, y-you’refine. Yourfine. Everything’s perfect, no one canhelpyou. Y-you brought it uponyourself.” The vibrating increased along with the burning sensation in Wally’s eyes.

The zeta tube burned bright blue revealing two aliens returning from school.

B04-SUPERBOY

B05-MISS MARTIAN

Wally attempted to slow his vibrations. When Miss Martians idle chatter was shushed by Conner, she realized something was wrong. Conner listened as a rapid -fire heartbeat pumped faster than he had ever heard it. M’gann felt distressing emotions filling the room like a powerful musk, masking anything else. It made her want to curl up and cry for hours.

As the pair moved into the kitchen Superboy spotted the yellow speedster first. His vibrating form was wearing a hole into the flooring. Superboy vaguely wondered in the back f his mind if someone would be mad about the floor. But he was quickly brought back to the present as the yellow ball whimpered lightly. He approached the quivering form slowly, and lifted It into his arms. His invulnerable skin tickled by the speedster’s dangerous vibrations.

“Wally what happened?” Superboy whispered.

“I-I’m a terrible person, I disappoint them so much…” The pitiful tone of Wally’s wavering voice made Superboy want to hold him closer and protect him even further.

M’gann frowned at the gentle caring emotions Conner was projecting to Wally. She had thought eventually he would like her, she had tried so hard to live up to her name. Megan would have been able to get the guy, didn’t he realize they had so much in common. She wanted to be just like her role model too. She was tempted to glare at Kid Flash, but Superboy was happy with him in his arms, who was she to mess with a potential love.

“Conner, why don’t you put him in his room, we can call the Flash to come pick him up,” she smirked, ‘And I can help teach you how to woo a Speedster.’ She said in his mind. Superboy stiffened at the mental intrusion. And then he blushed much to M’gann’s delight. If she couldn’t have him, then she and Artemis could sure have a lot of fun with teasing them.

In all of the protective aura pouring out of Superboy, M’gann forgot to wonder what was causing Wally such anguish.

But Conner never forgot.

3 months later before their first kiss Wally told Superboy about coming out to his parents, and his dad looking at him like a monster, and his mother looking disappointed in his very being. Told him how he had been living with his uncle and aunt since then.

The they shared a mind-meltingly perfect kiss.

And if M’gann was watching in the corner invisible, well…no-one needed to know.

But she could’ve sworn Superboy winked at her before he kissed Wally. Those wooing lessons had been wasted on him, after getting over his emo ‘Superman hates me’ phase, he was quite the charmer.

 

Wally definitely thought so.


End file.
